


Every day is sunny

by sapphireLavender



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireLavender/pseuds/sapphireLavender
Summary: Yang takes Blake on a walk in a garden.





	Every day is sunny

**Author's Note:**

> I had zero ideas.

"So, Yang. Why are we here again?"

Yang smiled, "Oh, I thought we'd just go for a nice walk. This place is nice, right?"

Blake looked around, "It is, isn't it?" The nature, admittedly, was quite beautiful, "Though, it seems a bit out of no where."

"Well, I thought it'd be a good place for you to read."

"That's very considerate, thank you."

"Oh, and hey! Look here." Yang guided Blake over to some flowers. "These flowers look nice, don't they?"

"Are those..."

"The prettiest flower?" Yang smiled, "Nope. Not _these_ Belladonna's. They have strong competition."

Blake looked at Yang, and smiled.

"Well," Blake started, before getting distracted by a small insect.

Flying by the flowers was a small, flying insect. Stripes with black and yellow, floating near the Belladonna flowers. They watched it fly around the flowers, before moving to different ones. They followed it, just watching it. Soon, it flew away.

In the direct it flew, they saw the centre of the garden.

"Whoa."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write romance, and it's been a while since I watched RWBY. But I'm trash, and the song BMBLB came along.


End file.
